El verde vengador enamorado
by Morise
Summary: Primer lugar en el Concurso '¡Luz, cámara, acción!: Besos Inolvidables' del foro ¡Siéntate! • ¿Ustedes también quieren saber por qué las princesas besan sapos?...


_Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

Este fic participa del **C**oncurso **¡Luz, cámara, acción!: Besos Inolvidables**, del foro _¡Siéntate!_.  
**» J**aken/**U**rasue. 5865 palabras.  
Película: _Ghost, la sombra del amor_.  
Beso elegido: escena cuando Sam y Molly modelan una vasija de arcilla.

* * *

El día en el que la señora Higurashi no tuvo mejor idea que comentarle a su adorado nieto _algo_ sobre _princesas que besan sapos_, la joven Rin se vio obligada (aunque esto no es del todo cierto) a ayudar a Kagome a contar el origen del antiquísimo cuento de...

**EL VERDE VENGADOR  
ENAMORADO**

_(A falta de un mejor título, porque ni Kagome ni esta autora saben mucho sobre títulos.)_

Corría una tarde primaveral en el antiguo y ya re-contra visitado Sengoku. Inuyasha se acercaba hacia la aldea con su pequeño hijo de la mano, luego de pasar la mañana en el futuro en una visita a la familia de Kagome. También traía la vieja mochila amarilla hasta el tope de ramen (y otras cosas, pero el ramen era lo principal) y tenía rostro entre cansado y apenado. No se equivoquen: le gustaba visitar al anciano abuelo Higurashi, a la mamá de Kagome y al cada vez menos adolescente Sōta, pero con Shin a cuestas y la activa imaginación de la Naomi Higurashi poniéndose a trabajar, era difícil mantener a su pequeño crío _callado y tranquilo_, como le gustaba a él.

—¿Puedes contarme la historia entera, papá? ¿Por _favorcito_?

—No. Y te callas, Shin, o llamaré al tío Sesshōmaru.

Y si el _tío_ Sesshōmaru no servía para inspirar miedo, no sabía qué rayos podría ayudar. Shin se mantuvo en silencio, pero sus ojos inquietos y divertidos prometían más acción. Inuyasha sabía que la tranquilidad del pequeño no duraría más tiempo, así que apuró el paso hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Cuanto antes estuviera el cachorro con las niñas de Miroku, mejor. Él podría escapar o algo.

En cuanto llegaron, Shin salió corriendo al encuentro de sus primas (o algo así eran) y Kaede se acercó a paso vigoroso a él, demasiado vigoroso para alguien de su edad (¡que pase el secreto!). Inuyasha ya intuía que tendría trabajo que darle, así que se quedó en el lugar y depositó la mochila sobre el piso, descansando sus hombros. Antes de que la anciana tuviera tiempo de decir algo, preguntó por Kagome.

—Está en casa de Sango. Ya sabes cómo está la pobre entre el inquieto Tora y el embarazo avanzado...

—_Hmpm._

Kaede pensó algo como que el tiempo no cambia al perro, e Inuyasha seguía siendo un perro de pocas palabras. De muy pocas palabras y un humor de perros, muy conveniente.

—Miroku necesita ayuda con la exterminación de un demonio en una aldea vecina, ¿podrás ir?

Inuyasha asintió. Le pidió que echara un ojo a Shin, aunque sabía que no era necesario decirlo. Además de las diversas tareas que tiene un jefe de aldea, Kaede se encargaba muchas veces de cuidar a las gemelas y a Shin. Y lo hacía muy bien, como comentario aparte.

—Dile a Kagome que volveré para cenar —dijo antes de revolver el cabello de su hijo y dejar que las niñas se subiera sobre él. Incluso puede que trajera regalos de esa aldea—. Ya, ya, vayan a jugar.

Cuando se alejó de la cabaña entre saltos que lo convirtieron en un manchón rojo, el pequeño Shin aprovechó la ocasión, tiró de la manga de Kaede, ni siquiera esperó a que la pobre anciana se estabilizara y le preguntó con vehemencia _por qué rayos las princesas besaban sapos_. Kaede parpadeó tres veces, pasó la mirada del niño con orejas de perro hacia las gemelas, luego volvió a mirarlo y finalmente titubeó: «Eh...».

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaban frente a Kagome. Y ahí fue cuando Kagome demostró ser la legítima hija de Naomi Higurashi... entre que Kaede escapaba por la puerta sin ser vista (y, esperaba, sin que se la culpe de dejarlos solos con esos niños. ¡Qué tenía cosas que hacer, caramba!).

Sango se volvió a sentar en la silla y posó una mano sobre su abultado vientre. Miró con una ceja levantada a su amiga, que había empezado a sudar de lo lindo. Shin sabía cómo presionar a su madre y la presencia de las dos _terribles demonios_ que tenía por hijas no estaba ayudando a la pobre sacerdotisa a enfriar la mente y responder que se fueran a jugar, _¡__de inmediato!_ Por supuesto que ella podría haber intervenido, incluso correrlos de la casa con escoba en mano, pero Kagome no era una mujer violenta y prefería crear historias a echar a los niños (y ella estaba muy cansada para correrlos realmente). Eso hasta que tuviera un par más. Luego ya sería más como la siempre pacífica Sango.

Rin también estaba presente. Se había sentado cerca de Sango, acunando a Tora entre sus brazos adolescentes. Si bien Tora estaba grandecito para ser acunado y preferiría estar jugando con sus amigos, tenía una fiebre alta que le quitaban las ganas de todo, y se estaba bien entre los brazos de la dulce Rin. Así que la jovencita ayudaba a su cuidado. Sango la observó con paz. Era increíble el brillo de curiosidad que adornaban sus orbes marrones. La exterminadora había llegado a conocerla muy bien, pues mayormente vivía con ellos.

Kagome titubeó. Ella no tenía majadera idea de porqué rayos se creó esa leyenda, supuso que por películas de _Disney,_ pero ni Shin ni el resto de los niños de la aldea conocían esas cosas _futurísticas_ y Kagome e Inuyasha habían intentado por todos los medios que Shin no tuviera demasiado contacto con el futuro. Solo se le permitía ver a sus familiares y pasear a veces por el parque, pero no mucho más. ¡Vaya uno a saber qué consecuencias traerían esos inocentes paseos en el futuro! ¡E imagínense que Kagome tuviera la descabellada idea de contar que existían cosas llamadas _películas_! ¡Y luego intenten hacerle entender a Shin que no podía verlas!, que no solo era un niño muy curioso, sino también obstinado. Ah... no pararía hasta conocer de qué se trataba. ¿Y cómo hacía luego para que un niño como Shin se quede tan cómodo en el pasado cuando tenía todo el futuro por delante? (literalmente)

Era cierto que solo podía cruzar el pozo en compañía de Inuyasha o de ella misma (por cosas que realmente ella no era capaz de comprender aún), pero su pequeño hijo era demasiado terco. Lograría lo que él quisiera aunque eso significara derretir los cerebros de sus padres en base de súplicas y lloriqueos. Y eso normalmente funcionaba.

No. Contarle la verdad seguramente llevarían a esas cosas llamadas _paradojas_ y luego a una explosión del espacio. Y _kapow_, adiós, vida. Aquello que no había logrado Naraku con tantas ganas, lo lograría Shin casi sin proponérselo. ¿Y ella quería ser la culpable? Pues no.

Así que... necesitaba una historia más o menos creíble para eso de besar sapos y todo estaría bien.

Sonaba fácil.

—Mamá —llamó Shin otra vez, mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Si tú no lo sabes, debería preguntarle a la abuela.

—¿Y provocar la explosión del universo, Shin? —preguntó su madre, luciendo visiblemente preocupada. Rin y Sango intercambiaron una mirada, mientras Tora dormía en brazos de la adolescente—. ¡Claro que no! Yo sé... esa historia.

Sango negó lentamente con la cabeza. Conocía mejor que nadie a Kagome, y esas invenciones _nunca_ terminaban bien. En realidad, no tenía mayores consecuencias, pero la chica se enredaba mucho y se hacía toda una confusión, como aquella vez con... ay, ya se estaba ruborizando de la vergüenza. No, no iba a nombrarlo. Debería olvidar esa ocasión de una vez. *

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... bueno. Verás...

_Una vez, emh... mucho tiempo atrás. En años en donde, ya sabes. Me refiero a que..._

Carraspeo intenso. Los niños miraban expectantes, Sango y Rin también. Kagome respiró hondo, tocó el botón de _reset _y comenzó a contar la historia desde cero, ahora con una sonrisa y menos nervios.

_De la historia que voy a contarles hace ya un largo, muy largo tiempo atrás. En esos tiempos tan lejanos, el amor no es como hoy día. Por ejemplo, humanos y demonios no podían amarse tan libremente. Era inimaginable y totalmente condenable un romance entre un medio demonio como tu padre y una humana como yo. ¿Lo ven?_

Shin asintió con vehemencia. Las gemelas y el mismo Shin se habían sentado frente a Kagome y la miraban con atención, como cada vez que contaba alguna de sus historias. Rin también estaba muy ensimismada y en parte entusiasmada. ¡Amaba eso de crear historias! ¡Gallardos príncipes, princesas que no necesitaban que la rescaten, dragones, villanos de ensueño, buenos banquetes!...

_En ese tiempo existían un pequeño demonio... un... un... emh..._

—¡Un sapo! —exclamó Rin. Luego recordó que tenía a Tora en brazos y se fijó, preocupada, de que siguiera durmiendo. Sango sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

_¡Claro!_

_En ese tiempo existía un pequeño demonio... un pequeño demonio verde con forma de sapo, al que todos llamaban, simplemente..._

—¡El verde vengador enmascarado! _—_agregó Rin con energía, un brazo en el aire y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los chicos soltaron un sonoro «Ooooh», y Kagome asintió, contenta.

_Est__a__ vil__, pero incomprendida__ criatura detestaba a las personas. ¡Pero no a cualquier persona! Sino a aquellas personas _enamoradas_. __Durante... durante todo un día, solo un día en todo el año, este verde vengador salía a cazar __¡__parejas de enamorados!_

—¡Oh, no! —gritaron las niñas, pero Shin asintió como si lo más normal fuera cazar parejas de enamorados (es que se parecía mucho a su padre...). Y es que a él no le gustaban mucho los besos ni la miel ni esa tonalidad rojiza en las mejillas de los adultos cuando parecían tontos enamorados.

_Allí donde el verde vengador viera una pareja feliz, un par de adolescentes mirándose con rubor en sus mejillas, un niño regalándole flores a una niña, un esposo abrazando a su mujer, ¡él tomaba venganza! Y con... con... emh..._

—Con su báculo, un gran, gran báculo enorme que llevaba, le daba de golpes en la cabeza a cualquier enamorado que se entrometiera en su camino.

Rin parecía muy segura de lo que decía, y Sango tuvo esa sensación de conocer de quién se hablaba, pero no del todo. A diferencia, Kagome enseguida se dio cuenta que la historia del verde vengador estaba centrada en el pobrecito Jaken. No podía ser alguien más. Se preguntó vagamente cuánta verdad había en su relato y si Rin tenía historias que contar de Jaken. Anotó mentalmente preguntarle luego.

—¿Por qué hacía eso, mamá? —preguntó Shin.

_Bueno, el verde vengador estaba sediento de venganza, por eso le llamaban el verde vengador. ¡Detestaba a las parejas felices! ¡Odiaba el amor! ¡Le molestaban las flores!..._

—Porque le daban una fea alergia que le hacía estornudar por días y días sin parar —adjuntó Rin.

_¡Los chocolates le empalagaban! ¡Las miradas de ternura le hervían la sangre! ¡Las mejillas rosaditas le daban comezón en el trasero! ¡Todo estaba mal para el verde vengador cada vez que veía a una pareja feliz! Pero todo estaba mucho más que mal durante un día especial al año..._

_¿Pueden imaginarse cuál?_

Kagome parecía haberse entusiasmado con su propio relato. De hecho, no le costaba ver a Jaken en el rostro del verde vengador enmascarado. No era difícil imaginarse a Jaken golpeando parejas felices en la cabeza con su báculo de dos cabezas y, tal vez, gritando algo sobre lo mucho-mejor que era su amo bonito Sesshōmaru en comparación a cualquiera.

Los niños se devanaban los sesos pensando cuál era ese día tan fatídico para el malo y bueno y pobrecito vengador enmascarado (¡es que todavía no se decidían si era bueno o malo o tonto o qué!), pero sin resultados. ¿Tal vez en su cumpleaños? ¿Tal vez en el año nuevo? ¿Cuándo podía ser?

Finalmente, mientras Shin se tiraba de las orejas pensando y Sango contenía la risa, una de las gemelas murmuró:

—¿En el _día de los enamorados_?

No estaba muy segura de que existiera ese día, pero, ¿por qué no? Tal vez hasta se había creado en pos de recordar al verde vengador. Parecía un vengador legendario, después de todo.

_¡Eso es! El día de los enamorados, el día en que todos los enamorados de todos los rincones del mundo decidían repartir su amor a diestro y siniestro... bueno, figurativamente hablando._

_El verde vengador se escapaba de su lugar (pues él siempre tenía una compañía y un trabajo que hacer) y recorría los caminos y las aldeas, incluso los bosques. Y allí donde viera enamorados, él los perseguía hasta golpearle la cabeza una única vez con su báculo._

_Hasta que un día todo cambió._

—¿Y qué cambió, tía?

_Bueno, como de costumbre, el verde vengador recorría el camino hacia una aldea, refunfuñando y arrastrando su báculo como si fuera un pesado garrote. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su verde frente. El vengador se había arremangado hasta las codos del calor que sentía. Iba muy, pero muy enfurruñado, pues aquel día no había podido pegarle ni siquiera a un tonto, ni siquiera a un escurridizo enamorado._

_¡Todos habían escapado! ¡Ya casi oscurecía y no había podido vengarse! _

_Gruñó dos veces, maldiciendo a su suerte que no había querido que ningún enamorado se cruzara en el camino hacia la aldea próxima. Gruñó una tercera vez y frenó en seco._

_Adelante en el camino de piedra se encontraba una doncella sentada en una roca, tan cansada y sudorosa como él. _

Los niños, ensimismados, habían apoyado su cabeza en sus manitas y sus codos en sus rodillas. Sango acariciaba en círculos su panzota y Rin sonreía sin parar.

_«¡¿Quién eres tú?!», gruñó el verde vengador. «¿Acaso estás enamorada?», agregó, intentando levantar el gran báculo. El calor había diezmado su fuerza, pero podría intentarlo en pos de su venganza. No es que disfrutara pegarle a doncellas, no lo tenía pensado: se contentaba con darle un buen susto._

_La chica se sobresaltó en su lugar y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_«Claro que no, tonto sapo enano», le dijo. «¡Enamorada no estoy más!, mi amado aquí me ha dejado y el amor se fue con él.» Parecía tan enfurruñada en su lugar como lo estaba el verde vengador, quien al final dejó caer el báculo, ya cansado de que su venganza se escapara todo el tiempo en aquel día tan esperado._

_«Vete a buscar enamorados a otro lugar», agregó la doncella, mirándolo con fastidio. «Pero si tienes algo de agua, déjala aquí.»_

_«No tengo nada de eso, niña tonta. Un demonio como yo no lo necesita.» _

_La chica giró los ojos. ¡Un demonio, así que eso era la cosa verde y hedionda! Oh, no necesitaba demonios para mejorar su día, ¡claro que no! ¡Y menos demonios que intentaban pegarle con un garrote, y tan maleducado como aquel!_

_«Entonces vete sin más», gruñó, volviendo a mirar las copas de los árboles de aquel inmenso bosque frente suyo._

_El verde vengador se quedó de una pieza. ¡Jamás una humana como aquella se había dirigido a su persona de esa manera! ¡Debía temer, de él, de su máscara y de su báculo! ¿Y cómo debía reaccionar él ante semejante situación? ¡No podía irse sin más! ¡Una pelea, aunque sea! ¡Demonios y humanos nunca estaban en paz, y menos si se trataba del verde vengador!_

_«No puedo irme», dijo entonces el vengador. La chica no le dirigió ni una palabra y corrió la vista al camino por donde su amado se había marchado. «No me ignores», ordenó de nuevo, perdiendo parte de su paciencia._

_Pero la chica lo volvió a ignorar al ignorar su comentario de que no lo ignorara. Y eso molestó mucho al verde vengador, que juntó las cejas a tal punto que parecía un trasero._

Los niños rieron con muchas ganas y Kagome aprovechó el momento para tomar aire y pensar el curso de la historia tan improvisada.

_«¡No puedes ignorar al vengador enmascarado!», gritó aquella vez. _

_La chica lo miró de hito en hito y luego entrecerró los ojos. Soltó un soplido y finalmente le dijo:_

_«Así que ese eres. ¡Todavía nadie sabe de qué te vengas, vengador enmascarado, verde, sudoroso y maloliente!», gritó ella, con marcado enojo. También sentía algo de curiosidad, pero intentó disimularla._

_El vengador, aunque levemente molesto con la gran ofensa hacia su persona, parpadeó un par de veces. Era la primera vez (no exactamente, en realidad) que alguien lo dejaba sin palabras. Sin embargo, cansado de luchar contra esa onda expansiva de amor que ese día no se presentaba para ser aplastado con su báculo, y, de algún modo, acompañado en el dolor junto a la doncella abandonada, se dejó caer sobre su trasero y suspiró._

Los niños y adultos miraban a Kagome envueltos en un silencio de muerte. Un par de aldeanos se habían parado fuera de la cabaña, apoyando los brazos en el descanso de la ventana, a escuchar la armoniosa voz de la sacerdotisa y la inigualable historia del verde sapo enmascarado que pronto se iba alojando en la mente de aquellas personas.

—Tía, ¿se enamoró el vengador de la dulce doncella? —preguntó una de las gemelas, con los ojitos brillando y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su hermana y Shin la observaron con una creciente mueca de asco.

—¡Espero que no! —dijo enseguida el niño con las orejas de perro caobas—. Pero, ¿consiguió vengarse?

—¿Pateó traseros? —sonrió la otra niña.

Rin y Sango reían sin disimulo y los aldeanos fuera de la ventana había comenzado a prepararse un té (pero qué habilidosos y oportunistas). Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja y se propuso responder a sus muchas preguntas, pero Rin se le adelantó.

—Creo que lo que en verdad pasó —finalmente expresó—, es que el verde vengador se dio cuenta de lo que lo aquejaba.

Las gemelas intercambiaron idénticas miradas de confusión, y Shin soltó un «¿Y cómo rayos es eso?» muy parecido al que solía soltar su padre (y que causó que se llevara un regaño por parte de Kagome). Entonces la sacerdotisa se decidió en _continuar_. Y así fue cómo siguió.

_La joven doncella intentó no mirarlo. No quería para nada un sapo-demonio-verde-vengador que golpeaba a la gente con su báculo mágico, sentado y sin ganas de nada junto a ella. Sin embargo, cuando unos quejidos parecidos a un llanto comenzó a hacerse oír entre ellos, finalmente la doncella lo miró consternada._

_«Vengador enmascarado, ¿está usted llorando?», preguntó. De repente se sintió muy culpable de sus palabras. «¡Pero si era broma lo de maloliente! Y el sudor... ¡Nada que un baño en el río no solucione!» _

_El verde vengador sacudió una de sus pequeñas manos también verdes y suspiró. Un globo de moco se dejó ver en... el lugar donde debería estar su nariz (¡es que tenía una cara tan rara!), y del pico (que nada tenía que ver con un sapo) salió un suspiro resignado._

_«No es eso, no lo es. ¡Estoy cansado de mi vida!». Sollozó otra vez, pero al percatarse de su estado, se enfurruñó y zapateó en su lugar con pasión. «¡La venganza no sirve de nada! No logro estar bien de nuevo.»_

_La doncella mantuvo el silencio que el vengador enmascarado había implantado. La burbuja de moco se explotó en la cara del sapo sin mayores consecuencias, y entonces la doncella se dio cuenta que el vengador enmascarado no estaba en verdad enmascarado. ¡Si ella podía verle el feo rostro! Pero no hizo caso de eso, porque era muy educada de todos modos, y ya le había dicho suficientes verdades por ese día._

_«¿De qué intentas vengarte, vengador?», se atrevió a preguntar luego de varios segundos. Su acompañante volvió a suspirar y sus mejillas se tiñeron de vergüenza. ¡Prometió nunca decirlo!... pero qué más daba. Ella entendería._

_«Del amor, claro»._

_La doncella abrió la boca en una perfecta «o» y luego se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía mucho sentido (¡si todo el mundo sabía que golpeaba parejas!), pero, a fin de contentar a su triste y perturbador acompañante, siguió con la farsa._

_«¿Y por qué lo haces, vengador?»._

—¡Eso! ¿Por qué se vengaba del amor, tía Kagome?

—_¡BLEH! _Esta historia es horrible —soltó Shin, cruzándose de brazos. Él esperaba mucha más acción, sangre, tripas y zombies, no tonterías del amor... (aunque, si se detenía a pensarlo... bueno, para él los zombies eran una buena respuesta al porqué las princesas besan sapos. Tal vez tenían la cura o algo...).

Kagome lo observó frunciendo el ceño con enojo y eso apaciguó las quejas de su hijo.

_«Hace mucho tiempo... tenía una dulce princesa a la que amaba», le contó el vengador a la doncella. La joven lo miró sin poder creérselo: ¡pero si estaba bien feo!, aunque, esas cosas, el amor nunca las veía. «Pero un día ella también me abandonó. Así sin más, se marchó lejos de mi. Y la gente comenzó a burlarse.»_

_«Oh», soltó la doncella. Como tenía muy buen corazón, posó su mano sobre el hombro del vengador y lo consoló brevemente. «¿Se burlaban de ti?»_

_El vengador parpadeó un par de veces pensando la respuesta. No era completamente cierto que se burlaban de él... lo único que hacían era disfrutar del amor cuando él no podía... pero la doncella no tenía porqué saberlo. Hizo un ruido que la chica no pudo comprender, pero que tomó por un llanto reprimido. (Así que funcionó.)_

_«Entonces... ¿quieres vengarte del amor? ¿O solo lo estás buscando?», le preguntó después. Incluso los feos sapos violentos y malolientes tenían derecho a volver a encontrar al amor._

_«¡No lo sé!», exclamó. «¡Solo quisiera volver a encontrarla!»._

_«Estoy segura de que lo harás. Y si no, puedes encontrar a alguien más.»_

_¿Alguien más?, pensó el vengador. ¿Cómo que alguien más que a su amada? Pero entonces decidió que no estaría mal enamorarse de otra princesa y casarse con ella. Hacerse muy rico, poderoso, fuente de toda envidia. Su amada volvería a él de rodillas. ¡Eso sería divertido!_

—¿CÓMO? —gritó una de las niñas—. ¡Ese sapo es muy malo!

Shin reía como nunca, frotándose la barriga.

—¡SÍ, de eso hablaba! ¡Es un vengador verde enmascarado!, ¿qué esperabas, boba?

Kagome intercambió miradas con Sango y Rin, buscando su aprobación. Ambas le sonreían, y Sango la instó a seguir y finalizar de una vez con toda esa loca historia.

_Aunque era algo vil, también era muy inteligente y no consideró oportuno decirle sus planes a la dulce doncella que tanto la había ayudado ese día. _

_«¡Oh, doncella! ¡Gracias a ti encontraré el camino!», le dijo tomándole las manos. La chica le sonrió con franqueza. «Pero si alguien pregunta por mi, ¡no mientas! ¡Dile que el vengador verde enmascarado vino para quedarse! ¡Y que no parará hasta enamorarse!»_

_El verde vengador besó las manos de la doncella, tomó su báculo de dos cabezas y comenzó a correr por el camino de piedra, directo a la próxima aldea. No importaba el sudor ni el calor, sino todas aquellas nuevas ideas, sus nuevos planes. ¡Estaba dispuesto a golpear a toda la aldea hasta que obtuviera lo que quería!_

_Porque ahora estaba más que seguro: un beso de una princesa era la solución a todos sus problemas. Y no iba a parar hasta obtenerlo._

_«Oh», suspiró la doncella, viéndolo correr. «Es muy feo, pero qué enérgico. ¡Nos vemos, verde vengador enamorado!». Porque, ya que no iba enmascarado, lo de enamorado le quedaba bien._

—¿Y eso es todo? ¡No tiene sentido! —gruñó Shin—. ¿Y dónde están los sapos y las princesas?

—No has dejado terminar a tu madre, Shin —dijo entonces Sango, volviendo a señalar a Kagome—. Vamos, a ver, ¡dinos cómo termina todo esto!

Kagome suspiró, pero sonrió muy divertida. Los aldeanos no perdían palabra dicha por la sacerdotisa y los ojitos de las gemelas y de su hijo se clavaban en ella como alfileres. Rin parecía saltar de su asiento ya queriendo saber cómo terminaba toda esa dulce y... un poco perversa historia de su siempre bondadoso Jaken, qué digo, ¡el vengador!

—Es muy simple —dijo entonces Kagome—. A partir de ese momento, en todo tiempo libre que encontraba el verde vengador, se dedicaba a recorrer caminos olvidados, bosques, aldeas... ¡buscando aquello que quería!

—¿Besos de princesas? —preguntó una de las gemelas.

—Sí, a fin de hacerse rico —aseguró Shin con energía—. Ese sapo sí que sabe lo que quiere.

Kagome y Sango soltaron una risa divertida y Rin se quedó divagando en su mente el resto de la historia.

—Así que ese es el origen, Shin —finalizó Kagome con una gran sonrisa. Al ver la leve confusión en el rostro de los niños, continuó con una breve conclusión—. Como el verde vengador era tan, pero tan violento, normalmente volaba a golpes a cualquier que se interpusiera en el camino a su princesa. A fin de detener la violencia, las princesas normalmente le daban su beso al sapo, pero él no se convertía en príncipe ni se enamoraba, así que las abandonaba y seguía buscando a su verdadero amor.

» Es por eso que hoy y durante muchos años en el futuro, las jóvenes princesas besan sapos: para que se transformen en apuestos príncipes con los que casarse...

_Y rápido_, pensó Rin,_ antes de que les rompa las piernas._

Las gemelas se abrazaron y soltaron un largo y sonoro _«aaaaaw» _y, por el rostro de sus hijas, Sango temió que de pronto decidieran salir a cazar sapos y besarlos uno por uno. Por otro lado, aunque no tan contento como sus primas, Shin miraba todo _más o menos_ satisfecho. Que la historia tenía sentido, eso era cierto. Era un tanto boba y romanticona, pero también tuvo acción y varios golpes de báculo, así que, por él, estaba bien.

—¡Gracias por contarme este cuento, mamá! —gritó entonces y se tiró a los brazos de Kagome para dejarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Kagome no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Eso! ¡Gracias, tía! —gritaron las niñas en coro e igual la saludaron. Luego, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los tres niños salieron corriendo fuera en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Kagome suspiró con una felicidad que le escocía los ojos y le llenaba el pecho. ¡Qué bien le hacían los niños!

Rin, que aún divagaba nuevas escenas de su verde vengador enamorado, caminaba por la cabaña de Sango con Tora aún en brazos, arrullando y sonriendo esporádicamente. Nadie se preguntó cómo podía tener a Tora en brazos tanto tiempo y porqué no le pesaba nada.

Sango, con un poco de dificultad, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su amiga. ¡Cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntas y cada día lograba sorprenderla un poco más! No era ninguna noticia que Kagome tenía buen corazón, pero la imaginación que desbordaba resultaba un tanto alarmante (¡si solo conociera a su madre!...).

—Ay, Kagome —murmuró entonces, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. La sacerdotisa le sonrió y se apuró a pasarle un brazo por la cintura en un amistoso abrazo compañero—. No sé qué tienes con el pobre Jaken, pero ya deja de inventarle historias...

—¡Pero si fue idea de Rin!

Las dos rieron un rato de eso, y Rin no se enteró de media palabra. Luego de que la risa diera paso al silencio meditativo, ambas intercambiaron una mirada de leve confusión.

Oh, Kami-sama, ahí estaba de nuevo_. ¡Esas dudas!_

—¿Crees que la historia tiene _algo de sentido_? —le dijo en un susurro a Kagome. Miró de reojo a Rin, que aún seguía acunando al no tan-pequeño Tora y soñando despierta.

—No la escuché negar nada... más bien, _alentando_.

Las dos se miraron y volvieron a sonreírse. Era como si compartieran secretos, y bien merecían tener sus secretos luego de tantos años juntas.

—Hagamos de cuenta que esta historia también es real, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió Sango—. Como si fuera un juego.

—De acuerdo.

Seguían hablando en susurros porque no querían alertar a Rin y parecer dos locas de remates al decir que el vengador verde enamorado, enmascarado o maloliente era verdaderamente el Jaken de carne y hueso que conocían. Como si el pobre Jaken pudiera hacer algo más que no fuera alabar a su señor Sesshōmaru. ¡Como si realmente hubiera pasado una época persiguiendo enamorados y rompiendo piernas por ahí!

—Entonces, ¿quién crees que fue la enamorada de Jaken? —preguntó entonces Sango. Diablos, no, no podía negarlo: como Kagome tenía tanta imaginación y lograba siempre que todo coincidiera, Sango compraría todo aquello que su amiga dijera.

Para ese momento, los aldeanos habían abandonado la ventana y el chusmerío, y habían vuelto a sus trabajos en la aldea (que no eran pocos y, para colmo, tenían a Kaede encima como sabueso hambriento).

Kagome se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla y comenzó a rebuscar en su itinerario. Bueno, primero: _joder, no_, no iba a volver a involucrar a Sesshōmaru con Jaken. No. Definitivamente no. Inuyasha se había enterado la última vez y la había vuelto loca (¡incluso la amenazó una vez con contarle a su hermano!, el muy maldito perro traidor). No.

Bueno. ¿Qué tal Kagura? Ja... no, Kami-sama, Kagura lo rebanaría antes de que Jaken abriera el pico. Por no decir que, en la humilde opinión de Kagome (y gracias a lo comentado por Rin), Kagura siempre había sentido _algo_ por Sesshōmaru. De ahí que meterse con el sapo no cuadraba en los planes.

La sacerdotisa Kikyō estaba descartada. Posiblemente lo hubiera estrangulado con sus propias manos (diablos que conocía a mujeres de carácter fuerte). ¿A lo mejor con Kaede?... Oh... con Kaede podría ser. Pero si la anciana sacerdotisa se enteraba de esas ideas suyas, entonces...

—¡Con la vieja Urasue!

—¡Aish, no jodas, Kagome!

Rin miró hacia las mujeres con las cejas en alto, un tanto preocupada, y abrazando un poquito más fuerte al niño en sus brazos.

—Creo que pasearé con Tora por aquí cerca...

—Claro, cariño, ve —le sonrió Sango, intentando alivianar el ambiente. Luego se alejó hacia la mesa y volvió a sentarse (¡sentía los tobillos tan hinchados!...). Kagome la observó muda durante un rato, intentando coordinar sus pensamientos. No sabía exactamente porqué le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la anciana bruja Urasue, la misma que había traído de vuelta a la vida a su anterior ser, la joven Kikyō. Tal vez simplemente por estar pensando en ella y en Kaede.

Con Rin fuera de la cabaña, Kagome y Sango podían mantener esas conversaciones ridículas con más tranquilidad. La exterminadora no podía negar que Kagome sabía divertirla. Y, lo peor: convencerla.

—Dime ahora, Kagome, ¿qué estás pensando?

Kagome estaba pensando en una película que vio una vez en su época, una película de romance americana bastante mala y empalagosa que lograba hacer llorar a su mamá cada vez que la veía. Lo cierto es que no se podía sacar una imagen de su mente, porque no era ninguna novedad que la bruja Urasue había sido algo así como una alfarera, por lo que la escena que estaba pensando coincidía muy bien con esa nueva pareja.

—Tonterías, Sango —murmuró. Entre tanto, comenzó a hacer té. Su amiga le taladraba la cabeza con la mirada, desde su posición en la mesa. Por supuesto que eran tonterías, pero no quería perderse _esas_ tonterías—. Pensaba que si la historia del vengador era cierta, entonces _poooodría ser _que Jaken hubiera conocido a Urasue _alguna vez_... y ya sabes, el amor se encendió en aquellos hornos de barro.

—Qué imagen tan desagradable acabas de implantarme, Kagome.

La chica se encogió de hombros. ¿Y ella qué culpa tenía? Fue Sango quien quería saber sus pensamientos extraños, oscuros y mitad de pasado-mitad del futuro.

—¿Realmente crees que podría haber pasado algo...?

Al final, Kagome terminó contándose. Ya saben, la imagen que tenía repitiéndose en su cabeza. Un simple...

_Una tarde de otoño en los confines del mundo, allí donde la bruja Urasue, cansada y malhumorada, esperaba por su príncipe azul... llegó Jaken. Verde, sí, pero apuesto y listo para el trabajo._

_Lo que empezó siendo una relación de fieras, peleando todo el tiempo, con odio emanando de los poros e insultos en la punta de las afiladas lenguas, terminó siendo _puro amor_. Romance. Y pasión. El fuego de los hornos de barro en donde Urasue daba vida a cada uno de sus soldados, había alimentado en parte a aquellos dos ardientes amantes._

_El anochecer que Urasue jamás pudo olvidar, y que incluso rememoró en el momento mismo de su muerte, fue la tarde en donde abandonó a Jaken para siempre. Una mujer debe hacer lo que una mujer debe hacer. Y el sapo, aunque buen amante y todo, no estaba en sus planes. Tuvo que dejarlo y buscar las cenizas que revivirían a su gallina de los huevos de oro. Esa es otra historia, claro._

_Aquella vez... cómo olvidarla._

_El último beso apasionado. Él, tan esperanzado, tan perdido, sin saber lo que le depararía esa noche, cuando ella cambiaría su vida dejándole atrás._

_Como antes dije, la bruja Urasue no pudo olvidarlo._

_En aquel último encuentro, Urasue estaba moldeando el cuerpo de uno de sus soldados (tan feo como el resto, a decir verdad), con paciencia y destreza, de esa forma única que lograban los maestros en el arte de la alfarería. Y Jaken llegó por detrás._

—_¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, sentándose tras ella. La bruja era mucho más fornida y grande que él, pero la escena no resultaba tan graciosa como ustedes imaginan. ¡Era romántica!... para Urasue._

—_¿Qué voy a estar haciendo?_

—_¡Qué eres insolente! —Y de un golpezote, hundió el cráneo del soldado. _

_¡Vaya! ¡Le costaría trabajo volver a acomodarlo! ¡Qué sapo más malo!_

—_¡Tú!..._

_De todos modos, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Las manitas verdes de Jaken se apoyaron sobre las arrugadas de ella y le ayudaron a volver a arreglar la fea cabeza del feo soldado (que, por suerte, nunca recordaría la escena). La vieja bruja se sonrojó sin poder verdaderamente evitarlo. ¿Quién podría, con tu amante a tus espaldas, y los dos con las manos sucias de arcilla?, manos sucias que podrían tocar muchas cosas y crear más suciedad en cuevas olvidadas del resto del mundo..._

_Giró su cabeza para mirarlo por sobre su hombro. Jaken estaba aquella noche simplemente maravilloso. Sus ojos amarillentos resplandecían gracias al fuego de los hornos. El ambiente estaba caldeado y las manos de Jaken no ayudaban a hacerle bajar la temperatura. Parecía llenarle desde el centro mismo de su existencia. ¡Dioses!_

_Finalmente, el pico de su amado se acercó a su sedienta boca._

_Todo fue una deliciosa confusión._

—Ay... Kami-sama...

—¿No?

—Creo que esta vez hemos ido demasiado lejos —aseguró Sango, mirando a la nada y acariciando su barriga—. Agradezcamos que la bruja está muerta y no puede vengarse.

Kagome asintió quedamente.

—Y que Jaken es un idiota.

—Pobre Jaken —murmuró luego, sintiéndose de repente muy mal consigo mismo. ¡Era una pésima persona!, ¿quién la mandaba a pensar y decir esas cosas del pobrecito sapo?—. Realmente debo dejar de inventarle historias.

Mucho más lejos de allí, mientras estaban en la caza de un ser asqueroso y despreciable, Sesshōmaru pisó la cabeza de Jaken con furia inaudita y los ojos cerrados de la furia que estaba sintiendo. ¡Es que lo tenía harto! ¡Y no era fácil hartarlo a ese punto!

—Ya deja de estornudar de una jodida vez.

**FIN**

* * *

* Pequeña referencia a _La verdad sobre Jaken_. No es necesario que lo lean, claro.

**~Nota:**

¡Hola, hermosuras del fandom! Espero que hayan pasado un feliz día del amor y la amistad y todo eso :)

Como dije arriba, este fic participa del Concurso del foro _¡Siéntate!_. Son libres de pasar por el foro (si tienen dudas, manden un PM), por cierto. :) La idea del concurso era elegir un beso de alguna película/libro/serie/animé/etc. y "recrearla" en nuestro fic. _Aw~_

Si el fic les gustó, pueden votar por él y otros dos en el topic de votación. Ahora mismo no está para poder realizar la votación, pues abre recién el primero de marzo, pero dejaré un link en mi perfil para que se pasen a leer los otros fics y votar. Desde ya, ¡mil gracias!

Espero que pasen un hermoso día. Como siempre, gracias por estar del otro lado de la pantalla,

_**M**or._


End file.
